Mutant High
by storm132naruto
Summary: young x-men in high school freshman year to be exact RoLo all the way ororo is big time crushing on Logan but doesn't want anyone to know and is trying to convence herself that it is nothing work in progress
1. Spanish Class

DISCLAIMER: It is totally obvious that I don't own any of these character just the story

(sorry if you dont like it but i dont care just so you know)

The thing is that I think I have a crush on Logan. Jean's Logan. I know he likes Jean I mean how could her like me over her? Seriously this is not good maybe I do not like him maybe I just am jealous that Jean

has both Scott and Logan ............maybe .....just maybe he likes me too.

"Hey ,Logan, what was the Spanish homework?"

" 'Ro, its really dumb of you to take Spanish when English is your second language." Logan snapped at me with that cocky smile of his.

"Your just jealous that I not only am tougher than you but I also am smarter than you!!" I snap back. Here we go again why do Logan and I allways fight.

"Yeah right the day you are tougher than me is the day i grow wings, lose my hair, and grow a tail." As he said that he raised his eye brows in bemusement.

"Whatever....Just tell me the homework please." Lets get a normal civil conversation in here.

" Sorry, 'Ro, but study hall is over."

"No it is not! Just tell me the freaking homework so i will not get a zero!!!" Why did he allways have to be frusterating?

Just as I finished that small tyrade the bell rang and we filed out of study hall into the Professor's spanish class. As I entered the class room i knew that I would be the only on without the homework done. Kurt

and Peter were both smart enough to not take on any other languages besides English and their native tongues. I do not like being dumb but every one tends to compare me with Jean and they come out

thinking that I am stupid. Unlike Jean I do not want to be a doctor. Doctors witness to much death for my liking. Oh my godess I got lost in my thoughts again! Hopefully the professer did not notice. I really

hope that he forgets to check the homework.

"Allright class get out your homework ,please." the Professor began rolling around the room checking to see if everyone had it done.

"Ororo, why is your homework not finished?" he was not being mean but everyone looked back at me with amused grins. I do not know why teenagers and childeren take such joy in others pain.

"I am sorry I was going to do it in studyhall but I.... I.... I forgot what exactilly we had." I feel so stupid.

"That is alright you may turn it in tomorrow for half credit." then he used his powers to tell me, "I know your having trouble learning a new language but your doing great, sweetheart."

I smiled... well more like a grimace.... at the professor. The thing you must know is that i consider the professor my father. The bad thing about it is that some people do not like me because we are like family. Well mostly Emma, she hates me for no reason and trys to get every one else to feel the same.

-sorry that i didn't have this completly finished when i posted it thanks to those who like it and sorry to those who hate it


	2. After School

Urgh…. Here we go again with Emma telling everyone that the professor favors me and did not get mad at me because… well who knows what kind of lie she will come up with now. I think I will get a JONES soda they always make me feel better. As Jean always says," Nothing will cheer up a girl more than a ton of unneeded calories and caffinated beverages."

I am glad my attic loft is so far away from everyone else. It is just like my own fairytale. Once upon a time the white haired-African goddess- weather witch lived all alone…..and nothing ever changed. As I thought of living a whole lifetime by myself unloved and alone passed through my head I began to cry. I HATE crying! I hate myself for being weak enough to cry I hate being vulnerable!

I stop crying when I think of Logan ,his beautiful green eyes flash through my mind. For being so incredibly imperfect he is the most perfect person I have ever met. He is so muscular and taller than me….not that it is hard or anything. Only being 4 feet and 11 inches means most everybody is taller than me and Logan does not ever let me forget it. I know saying I like him would weird out Jean but I must tell her I feel as if I will explode! I start to walk down the hall to the staircase. Down the hundreds of stairs. Jean did ask me what i was keeping from her why keep it in any longer? She tells me about her "boy troubles" right? There is Jean's room.

I knock on the door.

"Scott stop somebody is here. shhhh..... hahaha!! Scott seriously stop!" Jean and Scott are at it again.....ewww that is going to make this even more akward. Not that they are doing anything inapropreate htey just makeout and watch movies.

"Its not like its the Professor. If it was he'd be yelling at us already."

As Jean oped the door Scott kissed her cheek and walked out.

"Hey, Lightning Butt, whatsa matter with you?" Jean really has a way with words.

I could not help but smile at her. she is really wierd but at least she cares about me thats more than I can say for the other 150 jerks in the school.

(sorry that its been a while schools been hectic)

I walked into Jean's room. I usually hold everything back except aggression, but I can tell Jean anything and not be judged or feel stupid.

"I am confused with my spanish lessons. Emma is telling lies about me for reasons beyond my understanding. Everyone thinks that I am the Professor's favorite, and they hate me for it!"

"Don't let them disgruntle you, Ororo. Emma is just jealous." As Jean said this I must have looked as confused as I felt. Jean laughed which made me get flustered.

"I do not undersand what disgruntle means... _it's not that funny._" My sheepishness caused both Jean and me to go into hysterics.

"ohhkaay." Jean said while she quit laughing," Disgruntle is just, well... It's basically another word for upset."

"Oh that does make sense now. It is a very nice word." We both agreed on this. I thought it sounded a little silly, but it was something Jean would like.

"Jean, why is Emma jealous?"

"I don't know it's not like I can read minds!" Now that I thought was halarious! I burst into laughter. I laughed so much in fact that I began to cry.

"ohh. well I do read minds, but why would I want to read Emma's nasty mind?"

"I do not know. I definately would never read that mind. You need to answer my question."

"emma is probably jealous because.."

I have bad Karma, as Jean would say. right at that moment Emma Frost stomped her tiny self into Jean's bedroom.


	3. spring break is ruined

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Humph. Dumb and dumber wow the two of you must be brain dead to think that I would be jealous of a teenager with an eighty year olds hair!" Emma glared at us with disdain in her eyes. I must have been hallucinating but for a second she really looked more hurt than angry.

I put my hand to my snow white hair. The professor always told me it was beautiful and he wished that I would realize how lucky I was but I knew he was lying he tells me things just to make me less self conscience . And honestly his lies though thoughtful hurt just as much as the insults.

"Well, Ice witch, you just proved my point. Why would you be so cruel to Ororo you weren't jealous?" Jean coming to my defense like always. I mean it is not like I am helpless. I was considered a goddess back in Africa. But I was never one for fights.

"Call me that one more time and I swear….."

"What? You'll freeze me?!! Do you honestly think that your threats frighten mor or Ororo?"

"Ladies that is quite enough!" the professor wheeled in both Jean and Emma looked quite flustered as they quieted down. " you should know better than to fight like this! The humans hate us mutants so I see no need why mutants should hate one another! We are fighting the establishment here we are trying to show that we are NOT all monsters!"

"We aren't fighting per say it was just a misunderstanding that started a debate." Jean always tried to get herself out of trouble and I prayed to the gods that this would work.

"Yeah we're sorry we weren't really angry it just got out of control. Won't happen again sir!" Emma added sheepishly smiling and putting her arms around Jean and me.

Fighting with Frosty the Snowfreak is not that great but you know the people who yell and get angery usually just needs friends to help them so I will pretend like everything is okay.

The professor rolled his eyes and told us that we would not have detention on one condition: we had to spend all of spring break together. To most that would be a pretty nice punishment but you do not understand. All of next week we have to be together and it will not be fun when Emma and Jean start petty arguments. Also we are sharing a room so I can not stay in my roomy loft. Right now i just feels sick of every one I wish that i could just get away. next week we will have to stay together in the school at all times.... this is not my idea of a fun spring break.


	4. A worse punishment

Today is now Monday, the first day of our punishment. I hope Emma will not hate me more for this. Logan is so lucky he is free he has always been free. I long for freedom because I know that this will not end well.

I am wearing my favorite necklace today it will bring luck to the wearer. I got it from Africa the witch doctor made it for me while I was a goddess. It was a sacrifice for ending the famine.

The door bangs open, I jump fifty feet in the air, but it was only Jean. She looks incredibly angry.

"What is taking you so long 'Roro? The Professor wanted to see us 15 minutes ago and Emma is already there!!"

"Sorry Jean. I was just about to leave.... I guess i was not paying much attention to the time."

"ohhh That's okay 'Ro. I am just really hoping that the punishment will be changed."

"I know that ,Jean, I know you better than anyone else. I am not mad at you."

"Okay lets go then!"

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

We entered the Professor's office both of us feeling very nervous. He is saying something about how late we are but I can not listen. I am too angry to care. Emma is wearing the tee-shirt that

scott bought her when they used to date. I was not here at the time but Jean keeps me informed of all sorts of gossip.

"Hello ,ladies, how nice of you to join us." the Professor looks disappointed.

"Sorry," Jean manages halfheartedly," How Ororo can take so long to get ready even though she doesn't wear makeup beats me."

I hate how every other girl in this school will not be caught dead with out make up, except for me. I never wear the stuff unless it is a special occasion like the up coming formal.

"I will let it slip this time only because I have much to do and little time." the Professor wheels over closer to us girls. "I understand that you girls don't like each other but I am asking you not only as your teacher but as your care taker to stop this foolishness. You can end up hurting much more then the others feelings. You girls could ruin all we have worked for."

"Professor, I really don't think that the mutants will be anymore of a public enemy just cause we got in an argument." Emma protested, and oddly I agreed.

"You girls are to young to understand the danger involved when two or more mutants fued. Even the best of friends can end up harming one another with their powers. Or even worse hurt others not involved with the argument at all."

I had a feeling that he was thinking of Eric aka Magneto the leader of the Brotherhood. Then I understood why this was such a big deal. And that on top of everything else was throwing me into a pit of despair. I stand up I have to apologize I am being a self absorbed brat. How can I be so inconsiderate?

"Professor, I..."

"Shut up!" interrupted Emma,"I don't want to waste your day Professor so I will say that _am _sorry. But I just can't stand it any longer! I am going to avoid arguments by avoiding Jean and Ororo as much as I can until I can think of some way to solve or problems peacefully. Is that okay with all of you?"

"Heck yeah!! I would love not having to talk to you anymore!" Jean says while looking hopefully at the Professor.

I cannot help but feel amazed by the fact that both Emma and I were thinking the same thing. I smiled and told the Professor how I was about to say the same thing as Emma.

"Alright girls if that is what you think will be the best. You are now going to handle this like adults." in our heads he added, "I am so proud of all of you"

We left his office together in silence. Then I looked at Emma.

"I am sorry for causing this feud, Emma. I do not understand why it started but some feuds are unexplainable." I truly mean my apology and I know that Emma will understand.

" 'Ro!! You shouldn't be sorry Emma is just eternally friendless and bitter towards those of us who are socialites." Jean put her arm on my shoulder while she said this and Emma just stopped. The smile that was just on her lips was shaken away by the sting betrayal and the rush of anger that Jean's words threw at her.

"I.... I uhhh" she ran away from us and I could tell that she was crying.

I stepped away from Jean.

"What a crybaby!" Jean was getting a kick out of Emma's pain. I could not believe that this was once my best friend. "What's the matter with you?"

"You are not the Jean that I was sisters with. You took joy out of the fact that you could make Emma cry. That is not why I befriended you. I do not want to spend time with you over spring break if this is how you choose to act." I can feel tears rise in the back of my throat. It pains me to hold them back but I must stand firm.

"If that is how you feel when I try to protect you from the jerks in this stupid school then we weren't meant to be best friends after all!" she began to storm off when she stopped to say,"I can't believe that you took Emma's side."

The loss of my best friend was much worse then any punishment the Professor might have chosen. I turn to head up to my loft when I see Emma behind the corner staring at me amazed and bewildered. But as soon as she notices that I see her she slinks off through the hallway.


	5. Talking with Logan

It will not be long before the whole school heard that Jean and I had gotten into an argument. This will be the worst spring break ever. After I flew up the staircase I went into the loft and slammed the door to my room. There I saw the formal dress Jean and I bought last week back when we were friends going shopping together, now that will not happen anymore. I hate myself for being vulnerable. I feel myself filling with rage and depression the feelings are swelling up in my neck forming into a scream. Then thunder booms outside my window and I realize that I have lost control again. I fall back into my chair, grab my pillow, and hold it as tight as I can. I do not feel anymore comforted until the thought of Logan holding me like this popped into my head. The door opened and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks for thinking such things.

Speak of the Devil! In walked Logan out of the blue. . . . At first I feel excited then inquisitive. Why is he in here?

"Hey, Ororo, I heard you and Jean, and you sounded upset so I came up here to check on ya." He said it like it was perfectly normal for tough guy, loner Logan to check on someone. Something is definitely not right here.

"Logan, I really do not know what to say," and that was the truth, "Did you check on Jean or Emma yet?"

"Why in the world would I wanna check on clingy Jeanie who by the way is taken? And why would I check on Emma the stalker creep Emma?" he was back to being gruff.

"Well I was just wondering if you had. I meant nothing by it." I feel like such an imbecile. I hope he will not notice, but like usual he does.

"I didn't mean ta hurt yer feelin's." he was trying very hard to sound tough and like he did not care, but he does because if nothing else we are friends. I am very glad to have such a good friend in him (if you can say he is a good friend).

"I forgive you, Logan." I cannot help but smile and of course blush.

"OK, 'Ro, here's the thing. I'm gonna ask ya something. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes of course. You may ask me anything."

"Well. . . I don't know how ta ask ya." He stammered a little and my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, Logan, go on." I nervously urged.

"Well I was just wondering if ya need a tutor for Spanish." he said it very fast like rippingg off a bandaid, but then looked somewhat disappointed. "I'll tutor you, just don't tell.

"Yes I would enjoy having you tutor me. Thank you Logan."

"Yer welcome, darlin'." He was heading for the door and looked down at my bed with the dress on it. "That yer prom dress."

"Yes it is."

"Do you got a date yet?"

"No I do not believe that i will either."

"Oh well then I am gonna leave ya now."

"Wait, Logan, what about you? Do you have a date?"

"Nah, I wouldn't have anybody to take anyway."

"Oh well I will see you there. Maybe they will will let us sit together."

"Yeah, 'Ro, we can sit together at the loser table. Except the fact that I am not gonna be there."

"Would you want to go with me then?" I cannot believe that I just did that.

"Why?"

"Well since I am not going to be sitting with Jean I would like to sit with one of my friends."

"I guess it couldn't hurt any. So yeah, darlin', I'll take you to that formal thing." he gave me a smile before walking out.

I know it sounds odd but I never saw him smile at anyone like that before. I am probably reading too much into it, but maybe he likes me also. If only I could talk to Jean. I hate that girls get into these pointless arguments. I know that I am partly to blame but I still think it is stupid.

-sorry that it's been a while since I've written. I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
